Supernatural Singer
by DarkFlameInfernal
Summary: Mikan has a special power what is it? And her dream is to be a singer! Now she has to go to Gakuen alice a school for singers and supernatural people? what secrets will be uncovered? This has G.A., kamichama kairn , Shugo chara, vampire knight etc.
1. Chapter 1

The Path to Being A singer

Chapter 1

"Remember the feelings, remember the day. My stone heart was breaking my love ran away. This moment, I knew I would be someone else. My love turned around and I fell" the phone rang. "Ahh. Hello?" said hazel-eyed girl. "Wake up Baka its almost time for your new school remember? You only have like 20 more minutes or your gonna miss the bus! Hurry up. Click"

"Really? 20 more minutes! Ahh! I need to hurry! After the necessary needs the hazel-eyed girl, Mikan, ran out of the door. "Hotaru! Wait up please!" Running toward her violet-eyed best friend, Hotaru. "Hah Finally I caught up! 'Morning Hotaru."

"Yeah morning"

"Hey why aren't you excited? We are going to Alice academy, the most popular Music school!" squealed Mikan.

"Ah just shut up please I am thinking. Oh look the bus" Hotaru ran to the bus stop.

"Ahh. Wait up!" Mikan ran after her best friend.

At the Academy

"Yay We made it here! We are actually at Alice academy!" squealed mikan

"Oh shut up please." Hotaru walking to the school building

"But I'm excited."

"Oi Baka watch out."

"Huh? Ahh!" Mikan bumped her head

"Oi Polka What are you doing?" Said the reddish brown-eyed boy.

"Polka as in polka dots?" Wondered mikan " Ack! You. You. PERVERT!"

"Whatever" The boy grinned and walks away.

"I am gonna kill that boy!" Screamed mikan.

"Oi Baka we need to go to the office." Reminded hotaru

"Oh ya." Mikan and Hotaru walk to the office.

At the office

"Oh you guys are the new transfer students right? Asked Narumi

Mikan and Hotaru nod

" You two are in my home room class so please follow me."

Both follows.

In 2-A's classroom

Narumi called" Good morning class."

"Good morning Narumi-sensei"

"Today we have two new students so please come in."

Mikan and Hotaru walks in.

"Can you introduce yourself?"

"Sure." Both said

"I am Hotaru Imai. Nice to meet you"

"I am Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you"

"Okay so your partner Hotaru will be Ruka. Your partner will be Natsume.

Both" Hai"

"Hello I am Hotaru and I will be your partner for the rest of the year." Introduced hotaru.

"Hello I am Ruka Nogi." Ruka introduced

"Hi! I am mikan Sakura and I will be your partner for the rest of the year." Mikan said.

"Oh its you Polka. I am Natsume."

"Ah. I SAID MY NAME IS MIKAN SAKURA GOT IT? You Pervert! Screamed Mikan

"How dare you say that to Natsume-sama!" Screamed a green-eyed girl,

"Anyway how did you get to this school I bet you have no talent!"

"Oooh. I wished you didn't say that. Of coarse I have talent!" Yelled Mikan.

"Then Prove it write a song about a guy cheating on his girlfriend." Challenged the girl, Sumire.

"Fine." Mikan Said.

20 minutes later.

"Well are you done?" Asked Sumire

"Of coarse I am. Hotaru do you have my guitar?"

"Yeah. Here you go." Hands mikan a guitar.

" okay." Takes in a deep breath,"

Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo

Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh, before he cheats  
Oh," sang Mikan " is that good?"

"Wow that was awesome!" Gawked the class

"Oh. She is interesting." Whispered Natsume

Outside

"Hm she came didn't she?" asked a Turquoise-eyed girl.

"Yeah. I wonder if she will recognize us." Answered A Blue-eyed boy

NEXT TIME:

Who is the Girl and the boy" and how do they know Mikan? Next on chapter 2!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hm she came didn't she?" Asked a turquoise-eyed girl_

"_Yeah I wonder if she would recognize us." answered a blue-eyed boy._

Announcements 1-10-09

"Attention all students. There will be a battle of bands. You may sign up and you can have up to 8 people per band. Signups will be held today until the Friday the 26."

"Hey Mikan-chan." A turquoise-eyed girl and blue-eyed boy said.

"No way! It can't be! Is that you? Kazune and Karin?" Squealed Mikan

"Yup!"

"But. How why are you here?

"Oh because remember the song we sang in the talent show?"

"Yeah why?"

"It just so happened that there was a scout for this school who was listening to us."

"Seriously? So do you know where Amu and the others are?"

"Sorry we transferred here before you left so no."

"So want to sing a song with me?"

"Sure the usual?"

"Nah not this time why not the call?"

"Sure we are fine with that!"

"Ready?"

"Yeah whenever you are!"

"Okay In a 1"

"2"

"3"

"It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because every thing's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are as you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say goodbye

Now, we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye" Chorused the three.

"Nice! It has been a long time hasn't it Guys?" Asked a Brown-eyed girl who were followed by 3 other people, one navy blue-eyed boy, one red-eyed boy and one green-eyed boy.

"No! It Isn't! Its Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, and Kukai! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? We just transferred here?" questioned Amu

"What class are you in?"

"Um. I think it is the one with Narumi as homeroom. Right?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it is." Replied Ikuto

"Then you're in the same class as all of us!"

"Sweets! So want to sing another song for our reunion?"Asked Tadase

"Sure!"

"What song do you want?"

"Um why not lollipop?

"Okay Ready and Go!'

"Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh you're my Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh you're my Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy you're my lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli-pop-pop

Even sweeter than candy on a stick  
My heart is like a bursting dynamite  
I'm the neat man T.O.P  
My love bling bling like L E D

He is exactly my style  
Twinkling Twinkling star  
Do you want something different?  
Let me show you if thats okay

Now come on  
The colour is rainbow  
I know you're going to fall for me as soon as you feel me  
You just can't control

The thing that has got me  
Just the secret light you and I know

Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop whisper to me  
Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop you want me now

Lolli-lolli-lollipop girl youre my lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop

Her body and her moves makes my heart flutter  
My groove has locked my gaze

I'm exhausted and I've had enough  
Let's just keep You and I F.R.E.S.H

Now come on  
The colour is rainbow  
I know you're going to fall for me as soon as you feel me  
You just can't control

The secret light that we both know has got a hold of me

Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop whisper to me  
Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop you want me now  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop oh you're my lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop

Its not a feeling every second, when I close my eyes you're standing in front of me  
You is what I wished for, you and me now under the sunlight

Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop whisper to me  
Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop you want me now

Lolli-lolli-lollipop oh youre my lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop

Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop" sang the group.

"Ring Ring" Rang the bell

"Gotta get to class!"

To the classroom

"Today we have some new students class" called Narumi

"Yes." Sang the class

"So please come in."

Ikuto, Amu, Tadase, and Kukai walks in.

"Yo! I'm Amu. Well nice to meet'cha." Amu introduced, All the guys gawked at Amu

"Yo! I am Ikuto! Nice to meet you."

"Hello. I am Tadase. I am pleasured to have met you."

"Yo! Kukai's the name."

The girls gawked at Ikuto, Tadase and Kukai.

"Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun! Tadase-Kun! Kukai-kun!" Mikan, Karin and Kazune ran down.

"Hey guys!" the three called.

"Mikan-san!" All three hugs Mikan.

"Ah. You're choking me!"  
"Sorry!"

"Karin-san" All three hugs Karin.

"Yo Kazune!" The boys greeted him with the hand shake they made up. While Amu just hugged him.

"So are you guys going to join our band?"Mikan Pressed.

"No Duh. Of course we are! We are like the best singers together!" All cheered.

"Psh. Yeah right then prove it I say that you guys have to sing in front of us right now." Challenged Sumire.

"You guys okay with that?" asked Ikuto

"Of course!"

"But what song?"

"Hm. Why not one and the same?"

"Sure! Hotaru give us a countdown. okay?

"Sure Okay 3 2 1 and now!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

You come from here, I come from there  
You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere  
We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
(Ever tell)  
Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
(LOL)

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me  
When we write the same song in a different key  
(Get along)

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(Here I go again)  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back, yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
We're so good, more than momentary!

'Cause we're one  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
'Cause we're one  
(I think we're almost legendary)  
We're anything but ordinary!

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!"Sang the group.

"Well was that good?"

"WOW!" Gawked the class

"Hey it wasn't that good you know we used to sing a lot more better remember?" Amu reminded

"Oh yeah! So it was so-so."

"Sensei we are going to go and sign up is that okay?" asked mikan

"Sure you guys can go."

"Yay!" Chorused the group.

To the office.

"So you guys want to sign up for the battle of the bands? Asked the secretary

"Yes we would." Amu replied

"So how many people?"

"Hotaru your going to be the manager right?" asked Ikuto

"Yup." Hotaru replied.

"So that would be," Ikuto counts everyone," 7 people."

"Thank you. You may go back to class now." The secretary said.

To the classroom

"So you guys are done?" Narumi-sensei questioned

"Yeah." The group chorused.

"Good so now we are doing our singing lesson/dance lessons. Please go to the dance floor and 3 of you have to sing okay?"

"Sure Amu, mikan and Ikuto will be singing. The rest of us except for Hotaru will be dancing."

"But why won't Hotaru dance?"

"Because she's going to be our rapper."

"Oh okay."

"Hotaru start the music." Commanded Narumi

"You don't need to tell me that sensei." Hotaru shot back.

"I can see you stalking like a predator  
I've been here before  
Temptation calls like Adam to the apple  
But I will not be caught

Coz I can read those velvet eyes  
And all I see is lies

No more poison  
Killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop preying  
Coz I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh

Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope  
All I've got's the floor  
Yeah, you can try but I've found the antidote  
Music is the cure  
So you can try to paralyze  
But I know best this time

No more poison  
Killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop preying  
Coz I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Move while you're watching me," in the background Kukai, Tadase, Karin, and Kazune was dancing.

"Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

La-da, da-da, la-da, la-da, da-da-da  
Da-da, da-da, da-da-da-da, la-da

And when the music fades away  
I know I'll be okay  
Contagious rhythm in my brain  
Let it play

No more poison  
Killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop preying  
Coz I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh

Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy" sang Ikuto, Amu, and mikan

"So sensei how was it." The group asked.

"It was wonderful. I have been wondering have you guys ever practiced together."

"Yes we did but when we first met we couldn't agree to anything so after a few practices we eventually gotten better and we became a group who can only work with itself."

"How is that?" Narumi asked

"Well before we came to this school the group was kinda broken up and the group members had it hard to agree with anyone else."

"Oh."

"So don't try breaking us up okay?"

"Sure."

"So natsume what did you think?"

'Hm it was okay polka."

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS MIKAN SAKURA!" Mikan screamed

"Hn." Natsume and his friends leave.

"Ah. That. Little pervert." groaned Mikan.

"Hey is everything all right mikan?" Kukai was concerned.

"Ah it was nothing. We all will go through thick and thin together promise?"

"Promise!" everyone else agreed.

"Thank you. So who wants to go to my dorms?" Karin asked.

"Me!" Everyone said.

"Okay then go to building#3 room 25 floor 2 okay? But can the girls come first I can call the boys up?"

"Fine."

At Karin's room.

"So what did you want to talk about so much that the boys can't hear?" Amu questioned.

"Yes is something wrong Karin?" Mikan worried

"Ne Amu. Do You like Ikuto?"

"Urm A bit." Amu blushes

"A Bit?" Mikan pressed.

"FINE A LOT! I Really like Ikuto but I don't know if he likes me!" Amu is blushing red

"Ha. Thank goodness! I thought that I am the only one." Karin relieved

"What do you mean? Wait do not tell me you like Kazune don't you?" Amu concerned.

"Yeah a bit." Karin blushes.

"Okay I think we should invite the boys up first." Karin suggested

"Hey I need to take a walk so I will be back in a couple minutes." Mikan walks out.

5 minutes later

"So where is Mikan?" Kukai asked.

"Oh she went to take a walk and won't be back very soon." Karin replied.

To Mikan

"AH. The sakura tree is so relaxing," Mikan murmured.

"What are you doing here?" a voice from behind questioned.

"Natsume. What are you doing here?"

"That is what I should be asking you polka.

"Um I am here because I need some fresh air."

"Well I am here because my band mates are annoying."

"Ah. Look at the moon it's so pretty."

"Hn."

"Ne, Natsume."

"What is it polka?"

"Why is it that Sumire can't accept me as your partner?"

"Hm. probably she really want Luna to be my partner."

"Um sorry for asking but whom is this Luna?"

"Oh this crazy fan girl and she's like the most annoying girl that I have ever met."

"So then do you like this Luna?"

"Nope. I gave the cold shoulder whenever she is around."

"So do you know what class she is in?"

"She is in our class."

"How come I never saw her before?"

"Because when you came she was sick and this is like the 3rd day she's out so I think that she will be back tomorrow."

"Hm I don't really want to meet her."

"Why?"

"By your description she's like a pampered girl that wants everything."

"Oh."

"Ne natsume"

"What?"

"If it was your choice who do you want as a partner? Luna? Me?"

"Hm. I guess it would be you. She's really annoying!"

"Do you have a lot of friends?"

"Yeah but they are really annoying sometimes."

"So why don't you join us?"

"Hn"

"Oh Come on it will be fun!" mikan drags Natsume to Karin's room.

"Ne, Karin where are you going?"

"Oh we are about to go to the dance room."

"So can natsume's group join us?

"Sure Natsume get your group and come to the dance room and bring mikan with you."

"See ya."

To natsume's group

**Ruka, kokoro, and, ****Youichi turns around.** "**Ne Natsume where were you?"** "**You see Polka's group invited us to dance with them wanna go?"** "**Sure!"** **To the dance room** "**Ah there you are!" Amu looking at the doorway to see that Natsume, Mikan, Kokoro, Ruka, And Youichi was standing there.** "**So you ready to dance 'till you drop?"** "**Ha-ha I bet that I can so dance longer than you!" Kokoro challenged** "**Oh you want to bet?" Karin accepted the challenge.** "**Yo Hotaru Turn it up!" ** "**Okay what song do you want?"** "**Hm. The usual please" Demanded Mikan** "**Oh okay so Here goes!" (Song is Dynamite by Taio Cruz)** "**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go**

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor  
'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite  
Brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands  
You, you  
Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do

Yeah, yeah

Cause it goes on and on and on  
And it goes on and on and on

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite

I'm gonna take it all out  
I'm gonna be the last one standing  
I'm alone and all I  
I'm gonna be the last one landing  
'Cause I, I, Believe it  
And I, I, I  
I just want it all  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
Hands in the air  
Put your hands in the air

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying AYO  
Gotta let go  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying AYO  
Baby, let's go

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite…." "**Next song" Karin demanded** **(Song is Right round)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
Heyy!  
Hopped out of that house with my swagger  
Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my crowd and they out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes  
No stoppin now, my parolees on role  
I like my jewlrey, that's always on gold  
I know the storm is comin  
my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower  
Call up my homies that's home  
Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
it's platinum patrone that be ours  
Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down...  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down...  
Heyy!  
Shawty must know I'm not playin  
My money love her like a numba one fan  
Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans  
My Benjamin Franklins...  
A couple of grands, I got rubberbands  
My paper planes makin a dance  
Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing  
Keep building castles that's made out of sand  
She's amazing, the fire blazing  
Hotter than cajun  
Girl won't you move a lil closer?  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
That body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
Like damnit I know you  
You wanna show like a gun out of holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper cuz...  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...** **pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down...  
From the top of the pole I watch her go down  
She got me throwin my money around  
Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
It's goin down down...  
Yeah!  
I'm spendin' my money  
I'm out of control  
Somebody help me  
She's takin' my bank roll.  
But I'm king of the club  
And I'm wearin' the crown  
Poppin' these bottles  
Touchin' these models  
Watchin' they asses go down, down...(echo)  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down...** **After a couple more songs Kokoro was lying on the ground panting while Karin was still up dancing.** "**Fine Karin you win!" ** "**Yes!" ** "**Dang How can you still be up and dancing?"** "**Oh it's because SOMEBODY made me run around the whole city every day." Karin glares at Kazune.** "**What? It was TRAINING okay?"** "**Yeah right"** "**Ne Kazune." Karin picks something up.** "**What?"** "**Look it's a…BUG!" Karin puts a bug on Kazune's head.** "**A bug?" It actually SHOCKED KAZUNE** "**Why did you do that Karin?" Mikan questioned** "**Ack GET IT OFF GET THE BUG OFF OF ME!" Kazune shrieked** "**Oh. SO that is why." Ichigo relieved** "**Karin Get this bug off of me! NOW" Kazune Demanded** "**Fine" Karin reaches and removes the bug off of Kazune's head and put it in the bushes.** "**Finally" Kazune sighed** "**He he it was payback!" Karin reminded** "**Why is Kazune afraid of bugs?" Kokoro Asked** "**Ah. About that when we were younger one of us threw a bug to his face and it kinda was smashed so he became really afraid of bugs since them." Amu explained** "**Oh" ** "**Ah! I have a great idea for the name for our group!" Kukai exclaimed** "**What? You haven't thought of the name yet?" Youichi surprised** "**No not yet so what is the name going to be Kukai?" Ikuto asked** "**Why not the "Let's dance till you DROP?"** "**Oh that is a good name since we all can dance so much longer than normal people can!" Karin pointed out** "**So you agree Tadase?"** "**Sure I like the name."** "**Ne natsume what is your group's name?"** "**Crimson-black flames"** "**Oh. Nice name."** "**Hn"** "**Ah. It's getting late see you tomorrow boys." Hotaru noticed** "**Later"** **To the girls dorm room** "**Bye Mikan!"** "**Bye guys!"** **The next day** "**Hey guys weren't yesterday fun?" ** "**Totally fun I wish we could do that again!" Karin whined** "**Why not right now?" Youichi challenged** "**Oh! You are SO on! Hotaru Music please"** "**Hey can we join as well?" The other asked** "**Sure why not so it I against Youichi, Ruka against Kukai, and Tadase against kokoro The rest will be singing. Agreed?" Karin asked.** "**Agreed"** "**Hotaru can you play Remedy Again?"** "**Fine"** "**I ****can see you stalking like a predator  
I've been here before  
Temptation calls like Adam to the apple  
But I will not be caught  
Coz I can read those velvet eyes  
And all I see is lies**

No more poison  
Killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop preying  
Coz I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh

Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope  
All I've got's the floor  
Yeah, you can try but I've found the antidote  
Music is the cure  
So you can try to paralyze  
But I know best this time  
No more poison  
Killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop preying  
Coz I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

La-da, da-da, la-da, la-da, da-da-da  
Da-da, da-da, da-da-da-da, la-da

And when the music fades away  
I know I'll be okay  
Contagious rhythm in my brain  
Let it play

No more poison  
Killing my emotion  
I will not be frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Stop stop preying  
Coz I'm not not playing  
I'm not frozen  
Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh  
Move while you're watching me **  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh**

Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh" "**Next song please" Mikan demanded** "**Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.**

Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
Youll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, its just a game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business lets skip foreplay.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.

I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head.

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
Shell be screaming out when it all goes down.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
Youll see a side of love youve never known.**  
****I can see it going down, going down.**

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming more.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head" "**Next Please" Ikuto demanded** "**I am, the one, who can see myself  
Tonight, is cold, it's raining outside there  
I know, that you, that you can feel yourself  
Of other cheats and sadness  
It's all I've meant in two lives**

Day after day  
Night by to night  
I've been waiting to love again  
Day after day  
Night by to night  
Love is waiting inside your heart

Someday, somehow, we'll have to say good bye  
To you, and me, two fates will alive  
You are, the one, yes all because of you  
All the things you feel when turn into love" "**Are you going to give up any time soon?" Amu asked** "**Nope"** **After a few more songs** "**Okay well that is over." Kukai replies not sweating** "**Ha-Ha. You guys are not human!" Ruka called.** "**Harsh! We are so human but we have a lot more energy than you guys!" Amu exclaimed.** "**Hey we should get to class now guys." Tadase told them** "**Sure." All of them walk to the classroom. (Youchi and Koko are in a different class)** "**Natsume-kun!" Luna called** "**Get away from me Luna." ** "**Nope!" ** "**Natsume is something wrong?" Mikan asked** "**Oh yeah remember our 'talk' yesterday?"** "**Yeah why?"** "**Yeah this is Luna."** "**Oh."** "**Natsume! Who is this slut?"** "**What did you call me?" Mikan surprised** "**. Have a problem girl?" Luna repeated** "**Why did you call me a slut you BITCH?"** "**Excuse me?"** "**You heard me you bitch."** "**Do you know who you are talking you?"** "**A SLUT and A BITCH."** "**Ha-ha I am the QUEEN of the class room so don't call me any names got it?"** "**Uh-oh." Amu's eyes widen** "**Guys you better get away now." The group backed up with their friends.** "**Why do we need to back up?" Koko asked** "**Have you ever heard of 'the hazel-eyed girl'?** "**Nope."** "**Ah. The hazel-eyed girl has beaten up EVERY SINGLE gang in town."** "**Oh that yeah I heard it but what does it have to do with this?"** "**You see Mikan is that girl."** "**What?"** "**MIKAN IS THE HAZEL-EYED GIRL WHO BEATEN UP ALL THE GANGS IN TOWN!" Karin shrieked.** "**And she is about to snap about."** "**Now."** "**So what if your the queen of this class? STILL you're a bitch."** "**DO NOT CALL ME A BITCH YOU SLUT!" Luna's gang charges toward Mikan.** **Mikan just stayed there until one girl nearly punches Mikan and drew blood.** "**Did you just punched me?"** "**Yeah so what?"** "**DO NOT TOUCH ME YOU LOWLIFE!" Mikan punches the girl and knocked her out on that signal Ikuto, Amu, and Kukai comes up and helps her.** "**What? Why are you helping her?"** "**Cause she is the leader of our gang."** "**GANG? WHAT GANG?" Luna shriecked.** "**Doggy come here" Mikan yelled out the window.** "**Ah. Did we forget to tell you she can call any animal nearby?" Karin whispered** "**No." Natsume replied** "**Well now you do."** **Around 6 wolves come to the school and jumps into the classroom where there is fighting.** **One of the wolves sees a guy punching Ikuto's face.** **The wolf growled.** "**Sick 'em boy." Ikuto commanded.** **On that one command the wolf jumps onto the attacker of Ikuto.** "**Ah that wolf is Sliverteeth. He is Ikuto's wolf. He will follow any command to the death until Ikuto calls him off." Kazune Informed** "**Ah there you are girl!" Amu pets the wolf.** "**That wolf is LightChaser she is a lot like Ikuto's wolf." Karin informed.** **Three wolfs see Luna hitting Mikan and starts to growl.** "**Ah. There you guys are!" Mikan excited.** "**Sliverpaw. Protect Karin and the others." Mikan commanded the wolf with white paws and gray fur.** "**Sliverpaw is One of Mikan's wolfs. She will follow any command to the death until Mikan calls her off." Karin Informed.** "**Firefall Get anyone of Luna's gang as you wish." Mikan commanded The wolf with red and orange fur.** "**Firefall is the second of Mikan's wolf. She is very loyal but she loves to fight." Tadase informed** "**Waterclaws You may fight with me." Mikan Commanded.** "**The Last of Mikan's wolf. Waterclaws. She is loyal and the best at hunting she chased down five deers at once." Karin informed.** "**Hey! There you are Blackfeet." Kukai pets the wolf** "**Blackfeet is the most active of the wolfs. He is loyal and will fight to the death if needed." Tadase said.** "**Blackfeet want to play chase?" Kukai asked** **The wolf nods** "**Okay then chase them over there." Kukai points to Luna's gang." ALL OF THEM okay?"** **The wolf barked really loud and the whole gang ran out with Blackfeet following them.** "**That it!" Mikan sighed.** "**Sliverteeth, Sliverpaw, Firefall, Waterclaws, LightChaser, And Blackfeet come here." Mikan Commanded.** **All the wolves go to Mikan. "Oh are you Hungry?" the wolves nod. "Okay then come with me and Guys you should come along if you don't want to get hurt" Mikan jumped on to Waterclaws back and leaps out of the window riding Waterclaws. Everyone else follows.** **Ikuto grabs his backpack and jumps out.** ** In the woods** "**Ikuto did you bring it?" Mikan asked** "**Yeah." Ikuto hands everyone a bow and arrow.** "**Okay start hunting!" everyone splits up.** **Natsume's POV ** **Natsume was missing the prey horridly but this is his first time hunting but after a couple minutes he saw a wolf following him. When he ran to find more deer the wolf followed him. He finally found a deer really close he drew back his arrow and aimed at the deer. The arrow hit the deers shoulder but it was still alive so the wolf ran up to the deer to deliver the final blow. The wolf drags the deer back to Natsume. Natsume picked up the deer and ****started walking away but the wolf ran up and tackled him down. Natsume groaned and hops on to the wolf's back and the wolf ran to the meeting place. Mikan turned around and saw the wolf with Natsume ** "**Hey Natsume I see that you made a friend!" Mikan was delighted** "**I don't know about that the wolf kept on following me when I was hunting."** "**That is how Ikuto met his wolf. SO what are you going to name him?"** "**Hm. I think Crimson." ** "**That is a good name but what about SlientCrimson?"** "**Okay."** **Natsume turns around to see that Karin, Kazune, Ruka, and Tadase had a wolf following them each.** "**Hey. Mikan"** "**Yeah?"** "**Why do you have three wolves while the rest have one?"** "**Ah about that I don't choose my wolves they chose me."** "**Oh. But why does the others have to follow your command?"** "**Because they want to they don't have to but they want to."** "**Oh okay."** "**Karin what is your wolf's name?"** "**Brownfeet"** "**What is your wolf's name Kazune?"** "**Redfeet"** "**Your wolf's name Ruka?"** "**Bluerunner"** "**And Finally your wolf Tadase?"** "**Goldentail"** "**Okay Wolfs here is food."** **Mikan was pointing to a pile of deer and small animals.** ** After feeding time** "**Hey Hotaru you should really stop hiding in your invention thingy."** "**I am out of it now can we get back to class?"** "**Fine."** **Hotaru teleports to class using her teleporter invention thingy.** "**Okay. Guys get on to your wolfs they are going to jump into the classroom."** **Everyone gets on to their wolf, the wolves started running and jumps into the classroom.** "**Natsume-sama!" Luna cried** "**What?"** "**You should punish them they hurt me!" Luna whined** "**Piss off slut. SlientCrimson go to my desk." Natsume orders** **The wolf jumps to Natsume's desk and puts his head on Natsume's lap** **Firefall jumps to Mikan's desk and puts his head on Mikan's lap with Sliverpaw and Waterclaws.** **The others do the same.** "**WHY ARE THERE WOLVES HERE!" Luna screamed** "**This one is my pet." Natsume pets SlientCrimson** "**These are my pets." Mikan pets Sliverpaw, Firefall and Waterclaws.** **Everyone else introduced his or her wolf.** "**Hey if that wolf is Natsume's then it should be mine as well." Luna goes near Natsume and SlientCrimson** "**Tch."** **Luna tries to pet SlientCrimson and all the wolves start to growl at Luna.** "**Sliverteeth, Blackfeet, SlientCrimson, Brownfeet, Redfeet, Bluerunner, and Goldentail come here." Mikan orders.** **ALL the wolves goes toward Mikan and Natsume** "**YOU! You're the source of this weren't you?" Luna shrieked** "**SO?"** "**A Low life like you shouldn't be near Natsume-sama."** "**DON'T YOU DARE CALL MASTER THAT!" A wolf yelled** "**Who is that?"** **All the wolves turn to human.** "**You DARE call master that?" Firefall growled** "**You are the LOW LIFE HERE." SlientCrimson growled.** "**Guys stand down." Mikan said** "**But."** "**DO YOU WANT TO DISOBEY ME!"** "**No. Okay we will stand down."** **The wolves turn back to normal.** "**That is taken cared of."** **Luna was gaping.** "**What was that?"** "**Thanks to you they snapped. And they transformed." Mikan sighed** "**You. You also have a supernatural ability?" Natsume asked** "**Yeah. And You?"** "**I control fire."** "**Yay Natsume get on SlientCrimson and meet me outside. Come on guys." Mikan Jumps out of the window with her wolves following. Natsume followed behind.** "**Show me your power. Natsume." ** **A fire lit from his fingertips.** "**Cool want to see mine?" ** "**Sure."** "**But I have multiple powers want to see them all?** "**Sure."** "**Okay."** **Mikan Let out a small growl and transformed into a wolf.** "**You're a WOLF?"** **Mikan transformed back. "That is not all I can nullify and SEC Alice as well."** "**Your not the only one with powers you know." A voice from above called.** **It was the gang.** "**Ikuto you have powers as well?"** "**Yeah. I can transform into black Lynx, Death Rebel ad Seven seas treasures."** "**I can transform into a god." Karin said** "**I can transform in to a god as well." Kazune said**

"I can transform into Amulet Heart, Amulet Spade, Amulet Clover, Amulet Diamond, Amulet Devil, Amulet Heart and Amulet Fortune." Amu said

"I can transform into Skyjack" Kukai said

"I can transform into Platinum Royal." Tadase said

"I can control ice." Ruka said

"I can invent things." Hotaru said.

"Then everyone has powers."

"Yeah. But we better get to class."

"Okay I can jump. Natsume Get on and you guys use Hotaru's teleporter."

"Okay."

Mikan turns into a wolf again and Natsume gets on. Mikan jumps into the classroom and transforms back.

The wolves follow behind.

"Why are there wolves in my class room?" Narumi asked

"They are my pets why?"

"Because they are huge!"

"No they are not guys go to your owners okay?"

The wolves go to their owners. Natsume and Mikan goes to their desk with SlientCrimson, Sliverpaw, Firefall and Waterclaws following them.

"Narumi-sensei they used the wolves to hurt me!" Luna screamed

"Okay ANY way we have three new students please come in!"

Yuuki, Zero, and kaname walk in and see the wolves.

"Wait there is wolves to that means MIKAN!" Yuuki runs to mikan who was taken by surprise.

"Wait YUUKI? ZERO? AND KANAME? What are you doing here?" Mikan worried

"We are the new transfer students!"

"But You Guys are you okay?" mikan screamed

"Yeah we are why?"

"You guys are VAMPIRES what are you doing here!" mikan whispered.

"AH that is not all the others are here as well." Yuuki signals some people to come in.

"No. It CAN'T BE! Kashino? Ichigo? Why are you here!"

"Surprise!"

" I swear I am going to kill you! Come out side NOW!" The wolves, Yuuki, Kaname, Zero, Amu, Ikuto, Natsume, Karin, Kazune, Ruka, Kukai, Tadase and Hotaru jumps out of the window one by one.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" Mikan eyes turned red

"Because we wanted to surprise you." Yuuki beamed

"Too late for that!" Mikan turns into a wolf and knocks down zero baring her teeth.

"Mikan Stop this Now." Zero glared

Mikan didn't respond she just growled.

"You want to go down the hard way don't you? Fine by me." Zero used his supernatural strength and knock mikan out. Mikan transformed back to a human.

"Ow… that hurt!"

"Tch what ever."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It was supposed to be a secret."

"Oh yeah Natsume this is Yuuki Cross , Zero Kiryu, Kashino Makato, and Ichigo Amano."

"I am a pureblood vampire." Yuuki informed

"I am a vampire." Zero informed

"My alice is air." Ichigo said

"My alice is earth." Kashino said

"Okay…"

"Mind if we get back to class now?"

"Oh okay guys use your wolves and hotaru can use her teleporter."

"Okay."

Yuuki, Zero, Kashino, and Ichigo whistles and 4 wolves come running toward them.

"Hi BlackFall!" Yuuki said.

"Hey WhitePaws!" Ichigo pets her wolf.

"GoldenClaws!" Kashino was petting his wolf

"BloodyClaws!" Zero was petting his wolf.

In class

"Hi! I am Yuuki Cross! Nice to meet you!"

"Zero Kiryu."

"Kashino Makato."

"Hi I am Amano Ichigo!"

"Just to be sure if ANY OF YOU make one of our group members cry we will hurt you." Zero reminded

"Who are your group members?" a student asked

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu Hinamori, Mikan Sakura, Kukai Souma, Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujyou, Tadase Hotori, Zero Kiryu, Yuuki Cross, Kashino Makato, and Amano Ichigo." Responded the group.

"DO NOT try and make us mad we have wolves for crying out loud! DO not make us pissed."

"So Narumi-sensei what supernatural power/being are you?" Zero asked

"How did you know I had a supernatural power?" Narumi sweat dropped

"I did a little research and found out that this school is for supernatural beings and people who have supernatural powers is that right?"

"Yeah. That is right."

"Good."

"Ne Zero." Mikan whispered

"What."

"Where are the others?"

"They are at the old school."

"Okay! I am so happy!"

"Why?"

"Because the group has been reunited!"

"True."

"Oh yeah our group name is 'Lets dance till you DROP'"

"Oh okay."

3 years later.

"Hey polka."

"Yes Natsume?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES! Yes I will be your girlfriend!"

"Okay."

After 3 dates

"MIKAN SAKURA PLEASE COMES TO THE OFFICE."

"What do they want with me?"

At the office

"What do you need me here for uncle?"

"You have the ability to transform into a wolf right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Then you need to train at the Hidden Leaf Village, Konokagakure to bind that spirit inside of you and you can only tell your closest friends okay?"

"Yes head master. When will I go there?"

"Tomorrow. Your wolves will take you there and they will accompany you until you come back."

"When will I come back?"

"Three years from now and your group will not be paired with any one else they will only be paired with each other."

"Okay thank you." Mikan said.

Mikan's POV

'I should tell Natsume.' She thought to herself.

As she came closer to their sakura tree she saw Natsume with a different girl she leaned in closer to hear their conversation.

"Ne Natsume why are you going out with that girl?"

"Because she gets my fan club away from me that is the ONLY reason why."

Mikan stormed up to Natsume and slapped him hard. "We are over."

"Whatever."

"SLIENTCRIMSON!" Mikan screamed

The wolf comes next to Mikan

"Yes Master?"

"Bring me to the group NOW."

"As you wish."

The wolf ran off with Mikan.

"Tch sooner or later she will come back crying." Natsume smirked.

To the group

"Oh my god what happened mikan!" Yuuki saw the crying girl riding SlientCrimson.

"Natsume that is what happened."

"What happened with Natsume?" Everyone asked

"Natsume USED me he didn't love me one bit." Mikan was crying

"I am going to have his head for this." Ikuto growled

"Yeah but that is not all I am going to train at Konokagakure for three years."

"Oh okay but for three years w get to bully him right?" Everyone asked

"Yes but I will need all your wolves to come with me is that okay?"

"Of Course any thing for my friend!"

"Thank you so much I will miss you lets talks more online okay?"

"Yes."

The next day

"Come on Guys lets go to Konokagakure now."

The wolves ran in a pack to Konokagakure.

"SlientCrimson can you stay with me?"

The wolf only nods.

"Can you stay away from Natsume Huuyga?"

"Yes but why?"

"Remember he said that he loved me?'

"Yes."

"He was lying."

"So you don't want me to be near him anymore even if he calls for me?"

"Yes I will let you become one of my wolves. Would you want that?"

"Yes. Thank you master."

At Konokagakure

"So where is this new student?" Naruto Uzumaki asked

"She will be here soon Naruto so wait okay?" Sakura Haruno said

"I hope she isn't another fan girl." Sasuke Uchiha

"Just shut up!" Kiba Inuzuka said.

Mikan Appears at the gate.

"Oh look she is here!" Hinata Hyuga said.

"Hi I am Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you."

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Kurenai Yuhi"

"Choji Akimichi"

"Shkamaru Nara"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Asuma Sarutobi"

"Neji Hyuga"

"Rock Lee"

"Tenten"

"Might Guy"

"Tsunade"

"Nice Meeting you" Naruto said

"Yeah." Mikan Replied

Sasuke POV

'This girl seem to be somehow sad' Sasuke wondered

Normal POV

"Okay so then that is all?"

"Yeah. Lets hope we can be friends."

Meanwhile at Gakuen alice

"Hey Natsume!" Ikuto called

"What?"

"Here." Yuuki hands Natsume a pie.

**SPLOSH! ****Pie was all over Natsume's face.**

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Yuuki said.

"Tch I will get it off my self." Natsume walks away.

"Wow Yuuki your acting skills are topnotch!" Karin complimented.

"Tch yeah right he actually thought that we would still be friends after hurting mikan." Amu rolled her eyes.

"Oh we should go on chat now!" Kazune runs to his dorm and the others went to their dorms as well.

On chat

Mikan: Hey guys!"

Kazune: Hey! How are you over there?

Mikan: Great!

Karin: Whaa I miss you Mikan!

Amu: Me too I really miss you!

Yuuki: Hey Mikan guess what?

Mikan: What?

Ikuto: You know how Natsume LOVES pie?

Mikan: He does like pie….

Zero: So we gave it to him.

Mikan: How?

Tadase: We threw the pie to his…

Kukai: FACE!

Mikan: Seriously?

Everyone else: Yeah!

Mikan: Oh my god I would love to see that but I can't =(

Karin: Ha-ha but there is a lot more than that we are going to give him

Mikan: Aw… You don't have to do that for me!

Yuuki: Of course we do he made you cry after all!

Mikan: Ack! Sasuke is calling me laters!

Everyone else: Bye!

Mikan's POV

"Sasuke I am coming!" Mikan ran to Sasuke

"Your late."

"Sorry! I was talking to my friends."

"Hey Mikan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you seem somewhat sad when you first came here."

"Ah. That is because I broke up with my ex.

"Sorry for asking."

"Its okay it just that he didn't love me."

"Master?" Waterclaws called

"Ack we have to hunt! I forgot! Ne Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have bow and arrows?"

"Yeah we do."

"Can I use some?"

"Sure"

A couple minutes later

"Here." Sasuke hands Mikan bows and arrows.

"Do you know how to hunt?"

"A bit"

"Want to hunt with us?"

"Sure."

"Okay to the woods!"

At the woods

"Hey Sasuke I see you made a new friend."

"Yeah he just follows me. Everywhere"

"So what are you going to name him?"

"RedDawn."

"So cute!"

"Ah we better get back to training!"

"Yeah."

Sasuke's POV 'Sasuke's thoughts'

'Why do I feel so happy near her? Is it because I like her?'

At Valentines Day

"Shit these fan girls keep on following me!" Sasuke jumps into a window.

"Who is it?" Mikan came out of the shower with her hair all the way to her back

'Wow she looks cute. No so not cute she looks hot!'

"Sasuke-sama where are you?" a girl screamed outside

"Fan girls?" Mikan asked

"Yeah."

"Go to my Living room I will get changed and make you some breakfast okay?"

"Fine."

After Mikan was done making breakfast

"This is good."

"Thank you I do try." Mikan gave a small smile

"Mikan do you like me?"

"Umm… yeah I like you." Mikan was blushing

"I really like you."

"Are you lying?"

"No I am not I, Sasuke, Love Mikan Sakura."

"Oh okay."

"Do you want to be my girl?"

"Your girl as in your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"YES! I will be your girl!"

"Okay then wear this." Sasuke hands mikan a pendent

Inside the pendent had a picture of Sasuke and her on each side.

"Wa! This is so cute! Thank you Sasuke! Thank you so much but what if I go back to Gakuen Alice in 2 years?"

"Then I will follow you to Gakuen Alice."

"Thank you Sasuke."

2 years later.

"Ha I am going back to Gakuen Alice. I will miss you guys especially Sasuke." Mikan was crying a little.

"Yeah I will miss you Mimi." Sasuke gave a small sad smile.

"Until next time."

"Yes until next time Mikan"

On that second Mikan disappeared leaving Sasuke and his wolf.

At Gakuen alice

"Class! We have a transfer student coming to our class."

Mikan walks in earning all the students especially the guys that had heart in their eyes.

"Yo. I am Mikan sakura."

"Mikan!" Amu, Ikuto Karin, Kazune, Zero, Kukai, Tadase, Ichigo and Kazune ran up and gave Mikan a hug.

"Hey guys."

Mikan could feel someone staring at her.

"Hey! Huuyga stop staring at me." Mikan gave a cold stare

"Wait is that you Mikan?"

"Who else?"

"You look awesome" Natsume was giving Mikan a seductive smile.

"Do not touch me Huuyga." Mikan wasn't affected by the smile.

"Is that how you talk to me your boyfriend?"

"BOYFRIEND? Don't kid with me you jackass I have a different boyfriend now so PISS OFF or die by my hands." Mikan Glared

"Tch Harsh."

"So you guys wanna meet my new boyfriend?"

"Of course. But what about class?" The group wasn't sure

"I am ditching so I can talk to him."

"You don't have a problem with that do you Narumi?"

"Ah. I have no problem with that after all I don't want to be eaten by your wolves."

"Thank you."

At Mikan's room

"Guys." Mikan waved to her computer.

"Yo! Mimi/Mikan! We have a surprise for you tomorrow!"

"Tell me!"

"No! Wait till tomorrow!"

"Harsh!"

Mikan introduced her friends from Gakuen Alice to her friends from the village

The next day

"Hello class we have some new students."

A wolf walks in with some students following it.

"Wait that can't be RedDawn?" Mikan eyes widen

The wolf runs to mikan and licks her face.

"Wait if you're here then Sasuke is here."

"Call for me Mimi?" Arms wrapped around Mikan's waist.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave a small grin.

"Miss me?"

"Of course I did! Narumi. Can Sasuke sit next to me?"

"Okay. Anyway free period!"

"Mikan! Who is he?" Natsume glared at Sasuke

"Huuyga he is my boyfriend so piss off."

"Hmph. Is that how you talk to me?"

"Yeah."

"Mimi who is he?" Sasuke concerned

"Ah do you remember that valentines that you came and had breakfast with me?"

"The one I asked you to be my girl? Yeah."

"Yeah he is my ex."

"Oh. Hey RedDawn is getting lonely and hungry we should hunt for them like the old days."

"Gladly come on Sasuke! Hey guys you should feed your wolves as well except for Huuyga."

"Sure."

"Sasuke and I will take the window you guys can take the stairs see ya!"

Mikan climbed on to Sasuke's back and Sasuke jumps out of the window in a flash.

"AH! This feels like the old days doesn't it Sasuke?"

"Yeah we better hurry so we can introduce ourselves."

"That will not be a problem darling!"

After hunting.

"Sasuke can we take the window again?"

"Any thing for you."

Mikan climbs on to Sasuke's back and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

In class

"Sorry for that RedDawn was getting hungry so we had to hunt."

"That is no problem."

"I am Sasuke Mikan's boyfriend."

"I am Naruto."

"I am Sakura."

"I am Kiba"

"I am Hinata"

"I am Neji"

"I am Rock Lee"

"Tenten"

"Nice to meet ya'll"

After seat assignments

"Okay we have a free period!" Narumi twirled out.

"Hey Mimi is that guy gay?"

"You catch on fast."

"Mimi you need training!"

"Hey no need to be harsh!"

"Naruto help train Mimi here!"

"Fine."

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!"

Several Naruto clones run to mikan.

"Is this really necessary?" She knocks out all the clones of Naruto

"Yes it is Mimi." Sasuke ran up and tries to hit Mikan.

Mikan easily dodged it.

"But I don't want to fight!" Mikan was pouting.

"Fine your skills are still sharp as usual."

Mikan sensed that the class was unusually silent.

"What?"

"Mikan did you just knock out 5 people that looks just like Naruto?"

"Yeah it was training."

"Yeah…."

"Guys meet me at the dance room. Now."

"Yes."

"Guys come with me."

What will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Recap

"Guys come with me."

End of recap

AT THE DANCE ROOM

"Okay what do you want to tell us?"

"Remember that I had to go for around 2 years?"

"Yeah why?"

"The reason why was I had to train at Konoka was to try and keep my power from going berserk."

"Oh wow."

"But why are you telling this to us now?"

"These people and my boyfriend are ninjas. I know how a ninja trains, lives, and their power."

"What is this 'power'?"

"Remember that I was fighting a whole bunch of ramen guy here?"

"Yeah."

"That is one of his powers."

"Oh."

"I wanted to make that clear. So I am going back to class."

"We are coming as well."

The group teleports back to the classroom

"How nice of you to join us." Jinno was MAD

"Thank you Jinno-sensei. But we needed to have some fresh air. I made them go so blame it all on me." Mikan gave a small bow

"You do know the punishment is right?" Jinno was raising his stick

"AND you do know my uncle right?" Mikan shot back

"I don't care about that." Jinno shoots Mikan with lightning bolts

"MIKAN!" Amu and Ikuto ran up to help her

"JINNO!" Zero glared

"What?"

"YOU DO KNOW THAT MIKAN IS THE HSP'S NIECE RIGHT?" Zero shouted

"The…HSP's…niece?"

"Yeah."

"I still don't care."

"Hey remember what happened to the last person who tried to beat up Mikan?" Yuuki recalls

"You mean in that school?" Ichigo replied

"Yeah. I heard that the police found him hanging upside down with his face all blue." Kazune remembers the sight.

"Man. He was at least half dead that time."

"Jinno you better watch out."

Jinno's face paled.

"Sorry Mikan! I won't use my alice on you again!" Jinno bows

"UM. Its okay?" Mikan was uncertain of what just happened.

"Okay… I have to go apologize to the HSP now. So free period!" Jinno ran out of the classroom

"Nice job!" Kukai high-fives everyone in the group

"Did you see his face?" Yuuki was cracking up.

"What? Mikan just made Jinno bow!" The whole class murmurs.

"Natsume~" Luna was smiling seductively at Natsume.

"Tch."

Natsume was busy looking at the goddess (Mikan) with her group.

Luna was furious.

"SAKURA MIKAN!" Luna stomped down to where she was

"Yes?"

"You dare make MY Natsume sama look at you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't kid with me." Luna grabs a bucket full of water and dumps it on mikan.

"EEK! Now my uniform is ruined!" Mikan sighed.

"Mikan get out of that wet shirt before you catch a cold." Yuuki was worried

"Fine." Mikan took off her shirt.

EVERYONE looked at the sight. Not only she was hot she looked a lot more sexier.

"What?"

"Mikan! Did you use lip gloss?"

"Yeah why?"

"Mikan! It ruined your lips!'

"Fine I won't use it again."

"Mikan your hair."

Mikan felt her hair it was REALLY messy.

"MAN! Shoot now I have to put my hair down as well?"

Mikan undid her braids and her beautiful, silky, soft, perfect hair came untangling on her back.

NOW Mikan Sakura looked like a goddess.

Mikan was going through her backpack and pulls out a red shirt with black skinny jeans.

"I need to get changed so I will be right back." Mikan rushed to a girl's bathroom and changed. When she came back everybody except for her group was gawking.

"Mikan. You look bad." Kukai shook his head

"Well SORRY I had to pack something random and this came out." Mikan rolled her eyes

"Hey remember last summer?"

FLASHBACK

"Mikan! Hurry up!" Amu screamed

"_Coming I am coming Amu!" Mikan ran to open the door to see everybody they're waiting._

"_Please come in." Mikan motioned for the group to come in_

_When they went in they made them selves comfortable playing her games for X-box._

"_You guys want something to eat?"_

"_Um. Anything will be fine."_

"_Fine I will make omelets!"_

_ 30 min later_

"_The omelets are ready!"_

"_Can you bring them here?"_

"_Fine." Mikan hands them an omelet each_

"_Mikan you look really HOT!" Kukai was eyeing Mikan_

"_Thank you Kukai!' Mikan was wearing a short red dress. The dress showed her figure and it was a bit revealing on the chest. Mikan was wearing her hair down with the curls going in to her waist._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"You liked that dress?" Mikan widen her eyes

"Hell yeah! It was really cute but somehow sexy!" Kukai was patting her head

"That never changed."

Mikan's POV

5 years later from that day. Sasuke and I were still going out but I didn't know it was our last year together. Persona, my brother, requested that we did this certain mission. We agreed. My code name was Demon's Angel. Sasuke's code name was Silent Fire. Our mission was to destroy an AAO base.

"Good luck Sasuke. And be safe." I gave him a hug.

After giving him a hug we separated and did our jobs. I was done with my side. It was kind of weird that my side had fewer guards. So I finished faster than usual. I went to help Sasuke. But he was fighting some guards at once. I observed him from afar.

He was doing fine that was until… a human that was serving AAO aimed a gun at Sasuke. I immediately jumped down from the tree and ran to help him. But…. I was too late. The safety lock was off and the trigger slowly went back…. Sending a bullet to Sasuke's chest. _Bang; bang. BANG!_ Three shots one to his head and two to his chest.

"SASUKE!" I ran to help him. I used my Alice to kill the man and ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you okay?" I was trying to stop the bleeding

"Mikan…I was always happy with you but make me two promises."

"Okay."

"The first promise is to keep me in your memories. Never forget me."

"Sasuke you Baka of course I won't forget you."

"The second one is to be happy even if I am not there."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"I love you Mikan…. and goodbye." Sasuke went cold. His heart stopped beating. His hands went cold.

"Sasuke? Hey stop scaring me! Sasuke?" I was shaking Sasuke's cold body.

I was on the verge of tears. I teleported to Persona with Sasuke in my arms

"Persona the job is done." My bangs were covering my face.

"Mikan what happened there?"

"Those jerks killed…Killed" I couldn't finish my sentence.

End of POV

Across the campus

"Hey guys don't you feel like someone is gone?" Amu asked

"Now that I think about it I have." Ikuto looks around

Everyone nods.

"Y-You guys don't think it has something to do with Mikan right?"

Everyone widens his or her eyes. As if she said that everyone became really uncomfortable.

"Guys! What are we waiting for? We have to run!" Amu started running to where Mikan was. Everyone started running after her.

AT MIKAN

Persona and Mikan was silent. They were grieving over their loss.

"M-Mikan what happened?" Amu was breathing heavily.

There was no response from Mikan.

Amu noticed Sasuke on the ground not moving.

"Mikan come here." Amu opens her arms. Mikan walks to hug Amu.

"Why did he have to go?" Mikan cried.

"Everything has a reason Mikan." Amu patted her head.

Ikuto went over to Sasuke and shook him. But there was no response.

Ikuto looked to Amu and nods.

"Mikan why not you stay with me for the night?" Amu asked.

"Okay."

At Amu's Dorm

"Mikan you will sleep on my bed okay?"

"Okay but what about you?"

"I can sleep one half of it."

"Okay."

Mikan crawled into Amu's bed and fell asleep. Amu just smiled and did the same.

In the morning

"Mikan I am going to make some breakfast." Amu was about to walk out of the door when Mikan screamed.

"Mikan what is wrong?"

"Why are there eggs on the bed?" Mikan was pointing to 3 eggs on her side of the bed.

"You have some too?"

"What?"

Mikan poked an egg.

"Its warm."

Mikan held one of the eggs. One egg was pure red but had a flame in the front. Another egg was pure blue but had an ice in the front. The last was pure purple that had cat ears on it. Amu ran to get a bag that Mikan could wear all the time and placed the eggs inside with a blanket on the bottom.

"So what am I going to do with it?"

"It will hatch soon. Only when you need it the most."

The egg with the flame cracked and a little person popped out.

"Hey! I am Jiyu! Nice to meet you!" A Girl with wings waved.

"Ah one hatched already." Amu smiled. The other eggs started shaking and two people popped out.

"My name is Kimi and this is Ryo!" A girl with cat ears was giggling. A girl righy next to her just waved.

"EH?" Mikan screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't know if i should continue with Supernatural Singer and Vampire's lead. i have a poll posted up and i have a new oneshot out so please read and review. **

Recap

"My name is Kimi! And this is Ryo!" A girl with cat ears was giggling. The girl right next to her just waved.

"EH?" Mikan screamed.

End of recap

"What is that?" Mikan was shaking.

"Mikan. Don't worry. These are Shugo Charas. They represent your dreams. So don't worry." Amu reassured.

"Y-You sure?"

"Of course! Now get your butt off of the ground!" Amu sighed.

"Okay! Um. My name is Mikan Sakura." Mikan waved.

"We know! We are your Shugo Charas after all!" Kimi giggled.

"Nice to meet you and all but i have to get to class." Mikan went to change. When Mikan closed the door she slid onto the floor.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. I miss you. I miss you hugging me. I miss you kissing me. I miss you arguing with me. I miss everything about you. Why did you have to die?" Mikan cried. After she was done crying Amu and Mikan headed to class.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay?"

"yeah. I don't want you missing class. See you at lunch." Mikan smiled. Amu nodded and went to her class. Mikan's smile faded immediately. She walked into her classroom sadly. Kimi, Ryo, and Jiyu followed her looking worried.

"Mikan-chan. I know that you are sad and all but you shouldn't hide it from your family." Jiyu whispered.

"They will just look after me 24/7." Mikan sighed.

"they don't know how it feels to lose someone." Ryo smiled.

"Mikan-chan?" Kimi whispered.

"thanks guys. I really needed that." Mikan smiled.

"Hey. Sakura. Look we're sorry about what happened." Ruka sighed. Next to him was Crimson-black Flames.

"Please. Just leave me alone." Mikan shook her head.

"Mikan. Please just hear us out."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Mikan cried. A white and black wing shot out of her back.

"Polka! Watch what your saying. and look to who you're saying it to." Natsume growled.

"I won't forgive you. and i never will." Mikan yelled. She jumped out the window smashing the window in the process.

"Mikan!" Amu dashed into the classroom toward the window. Mikan flew for a couple seconds but she started to fall into a pool.

"Mikan…It's not your time yet." Sasuke's voice whispered. Mikan's wings flapped furiously trying to save its owner. Mikan slowly flew to the classroom and landed.

She scanned the room.

"Sasuke! Where are you? Sasuke!" Mikan yelled.

"Mikan.." Sasuke's voice whispered.

"Mikan…. Don't forget that I always-." Sasuke's voice disappeared.

"You always what Sasuke?" Mikan ran to the window looking for him.

"Mikan…" Amu whispered.

"SAKURA! GET A HOLD TO YOURSELF! SASUKE IS DEAD! HE IS GONE! AND HE ISN'T COMING BACK!" Natsume yelled.

"No! I will not believe you! I heard him a couple seconds ago!" Mikan screamed.

"Mikan. I know that you loved him but its time to let go." Hotaru whispered. Everyone except for her family nodded. Tears gathered up in Mikan's eyes.

"I won't believe it!" Mikan whispered. A girl with five boys ran into the classroom.

"Mikan!" The girl ran to her.

"Ash! He's gone! I can't hear him." Mikan hugged Ash tightly.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise. Mikan look at me." Ash whispered. Mikan nodded weakly staring into Ash's blood red eyes.

"Mikan. When Sasuke died he left a piece of his heart with you. You know he's dead but you hear him. He isn't gone forever. He is always here." Ash pointed to Mikan's heart.

"I want him with me!" Mikan cried. A loud smack was heard from the two. Mikan's cheek was red and Ash's hand was past it.

"DAMN IT! FOR THE LORD OF GOD! SASUKE'S DEAD! HE KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SO HE LEFT A PIECE OF HIS HEART WITH YOU! YOU AREN'T RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS FUCKING DEATH! HE DIED LIKE A BOYFRIEND AND A MAN! HE WAS PROTECTING YOU! EVEN I CAN'T BRING HIM BACK AND I AM HALF ANGEL AND HALF DEMON! HE IS OUT OF YOUR REACH PHYSICALLY BUT HE IS WITH YOU SPRITUALLY! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? ITS NOT YOUR FREAKIN FANTASY MIKAN, IT'S THE REAL WORLD! PEOPLE DIE AND SUFFER IN THE REAL WORLD! THIS SCHOOL IS JUST A OUTCAST OF THE WORLD! THESE PEOPLE CAN'T SURVIVE A SECOND OUT SIDE!" Ash screamed.

"Mikan. Ash is right. She can't bring Sasuke back. She knows that he is unharmed in heaven with her mom watching over you." Zane, one of the five boys, said.

Mikan stared at Ash in disbelief.

"I-." Mikan sighed.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER! AUTHORS NOTE

Author's note: Guys I'm so sorry for not updating at all. I got the writers block and I reread all the reviews and I noticed that this story was going wayyyy to fast paced. I am thinking of either put it on hiatus or retype this whole story. There is a poll on my wall and you can choose whether I should continue or just stop with this story and my other one. Again, I am so sorry!


	6. Author note

I am deciding to rewrite the stories. Sorry for all the readers who were waiting for the next chapter .


	7. Pention!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Dear Moderators of Fanfiction-net.

I am writing to you for better evaluation of our stories.

Lately, it came to my attention there were protests about the site management - taking down stories without announcement, especially the ones with violence and sex scenes, the last rumor says there would be complete takedown of stories with same-sex pairing.

I call those actions bullshit. If a kid wanders about in a library, there are no sticklers that say this book or DVD's kid-rated or T-rated or even M-rated, and with today's technology, they can borrow movies that have an explicit violence or sex scenes thrown in, and watch it when their parents are away. The point I am trying to make is that your prohibition methods until now are lacking in a way.

I understand your concern, however _**most of the respective authors on this site mark the stories appropriately, however we can't be held liable if our readers ignore our warnings, be they under-age or not.**___What we write is fanfiction, and any reasonable person would take it as a such – we don't intend to produce full-time perverts, deviants or psychopaths_**. Writing is our way of letting down, expressing our views, sometimes our frustrations and imagination in a relatively harmless way that entertains the massses , and provides us with a feedback and helps sharpening our writing experience.**_

_**This site is famous for hosting the most of stories of excellent quality and quantity on the web, even if most of them could be classified M-rated, even if there is no sex scenes in them.**_ With your latest ... proactive measures in lieu of protecting innocent eyes of young generation (yeah_right/snorts/_), is dangerously close to losing its stellar reputation as such, as there could be a mass exodus of those prolific authors to other sites, if you continue to pursue your venue of righteous deleting of anything that is more than a T-rated.

To counter this absurd measure,___**I, along with my co-writers on this site, petition for installing MA rating for the stories with explicitly violent and sexual scenes, and I urge**____**you**__**, the Moderators, to install some counter-measures to limit the underage kids, - for example, set separate warning and neccessary log-in for MA rated stories instead of deleting them.**_ You did an excellent job with renewing the site appearance, but it leaves a bitter taste in the mouth when you take down stories and accounts without alerting their authors.

Thank you for your hard work, time and attention and I hope for good news soon,

_DarkFlameInfernal_

_**Pawprints of the writers and readers FOR petition (Join us, we need YOU!):**_

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Eirenei

DarkFlameInfernal


	8. I'm sorry to all the readers out there

Author's note: To the readers of Vampire's Lead and Supernatural Singer. I apologize greatly but I don't think I can continue the stories. And I have a couple reasons why. One of the reasons is that the spark isn't there anymore and when I try to write something down it usually doesn't make any sense what so ever. And now I find it very difficult to write new stories because of what happened in the last couple months. I can't rewrite the stories because I feel that even if I rewrite them that it just won't change that much at all. The reason is mainly that there is no spark between me and these stories. I'm putting these stories up for adoption and ill update on who will be the new writer of these stories. You guys can get the pitchforks and whatevers.


End file.
